Tu fais la pluie, tu fais le beau temps
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Harry réflechit à sa relation avec Draco : Complexe, entre amour et haine. J'ai essayé de tourner ça de manière a ce que l'ecriture soit belle, et l'expression des sentiments réaliste autant que ce peut. J'espere que cela vs plaira!


Auteur : Artemis Ts

Infos autre : Oui, j'ai viré les autres catégories, apres tout fnet et assez doué pour vous renseigner sans efforts :). Alors, ceci est -bien que pas traumatisant je pense- du yaoi (ou boy's love). Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, un conseil, ne lisez pas, on evitera les pbs :p sinon, je rejette toute responsabilité, lol.

**-POV de Harry-**

J'adore Zazie.

* * *

Déchirure

Tu fais la pluie, Tu fais le beau temps...

* * *

.  
Je te vois dans le hall.  
Tu m'insultes. 

**Tu fais la pluie**

Je te vois en cours.  
Tu souris à Blaise et à Pansy aussi parfois.

**Tu fais le beau temps**

Tu es beau.  
Tu es laid.

**Tu es l'ombre et la lumière**

Tu me blesse. Un simple de tes regards m'irrite.  
Ton absence m'est insupportable. Mon existence sans la tienne, impensable.

**Tu es le ciel et l'enfer**

Tu te moques. Insulte. Me blesses. Me frappes même parfois.

**Tu fais la pluie**

Tu mets ma vie en relief. Tu hais ce que je ne suis pas. Nous haïssons tous deux ce Potter que les autres ont créé.

**Tu fais le beau temps**

Je te hais. Tu me distrais. Tu me vexes. Tu me résistes. Tu t'opposes. Tu es toi. Je t'admire parfois. Je t'exècre souvent.

**Tant que parfois je m'y perds**

Tu as une place dans mon existence.

**Entre l'amour et la guerre**

Tu me défis. Dehors, d'homme à homme.  
Tu me dragues outrageusement. Tu ris.  
Tu m'insultes.  
Me complimentes.  
Vérités. Ironies.

**Si je sors avec toi**

Je te suis. Tu me pourchasses. Nous gravitons l'un autour de l'autre.

**Par tous les temps**

Parfois on ne se voit pas durant des jours. Parfois l'on s'ignore. Parfois, un simple frôlement et c'est l'explosion. Un simple regard et nous nous battons. Parfois un long regard, une compréhension. Rien d'autre. Parfois... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**Mon cœur dans tes mains**

Tu comptes pour moi.

**Est un cerf-volant**

Je te frappe ; Je t'ignore. Nous nous blessons. Nous partageons un regard. Nous nous haïssons. Nous nous comprenons. Tout nous oppose. Tout nous rassemble.

**Qui subit sans savoir**

Nous devons nous haïr. Conséquence logique. Nous devons. Nous nous haïssons. Au-delà de tous mots. Je te hais. Plus je te hais, plus tu m'exècres. Plus tu m'exècres plus je souffre. Et je te hais. Encore. Pourquoi ? Les choses sont ce qu'elles doivent être.

**D'où vient le vent**

Pourquoi ? Qui a décrété que l'on devait se haïr ? Histoire de maison ? De famille ? D'amis ? De valeurs ? D'histoire ? Pourquoi dois-je te haïr ? Est-ce que je te hais seulement.

**Vient le vent**

Je ne sais plus vraiment.

**Tu fais la pluie**

Tu me perturbes. Chamboules ma vie. Mes idées conçues. Mes fondements. Moi. Tu remets toute ma vie en question. Je te hais pour cela.

**Tu fais le beau temps**

Tu me regardes. Tu me connais. Tu te comportes avec moi comme personne. Tu es honnête envers moi. Le seul. On ne peut plus honnête. Tu sais ce que je suis. Tu me fais ressortir. En bien. En mal. Et après, quoi que je fasse, toi, tu es toujours là.

Parfois aussi tu m'ouvres les yeux. C'est douloureux. Alors je te hais encore.

**Tu es l'ombre et la lumière**

Douloureux. Agréable. Je te hais. Je suis heureux. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

**Tu es le ciel et l'enfer**

Ce lien qui me lie à toi.

**Tu fais la pluie**

Tu me pousses. Je tombe. Tu me frappes. Je te le rends. On se blesse.

**Tu fais le beau temps**

Je saigne. Je bascule et t'entraine. Nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe. Il pleut. On se griffe, se mord, se coupe. Les jambes se croisent, se tordent, violemment. On s'embrasse. Se serre. J'ai mal. Se mord. Se lèche. Se violente. Tes doigts dans mes cheveux. Tu les caresses. Tu les tires.

**Tant que parfois je m'y perds**

Je te hais. Toi contre moi. Enserrés. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

**Entre l'amour et la guerre**

Nous nous sommes quittés. Torses nus. Marqués par l'autre. Sans un mot.

**À savoir s'il me reste**

Dignité. Amour propre. Désir. Sentiment. Conscience. Volonté. Raison. Tout est bouleversé en moi. Je ne comprends pas. Je comprends parfaitement. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Ce que je veux faire. Ce que je vais faire. Je sais sans savoir.

**Assez de courage**

Aller te voir peut-être.

**Pour braver la tempête**

J'ai peur

**De tes nuits d'orage**

De toi. Ton emprise sur moi. De la souffrance que tu sais faire naitre en moi.

**Mais l'amour**

Je vais te voir. Dans ta chambre. Préfet-en chef.  
Je suis comme tu m'as laissé. Torse nu, tee-shirt à la main. Blessé. Seul.

**N'est pas l'amour**

Tu ne dis rien. Je rentre. Tu m'embrasses. Nous nous retrouvons à deux. Tout les deux.

**Sans nuages**

Sur ton lit nous nous découvrons, pas à pas. A notre rythme.  
Tu me mords. Tu me lèches.

**Sans nuages**

Nous nous aimons tendrement. Nous nous haïssons violemment.

**Temps clair**

Nous sommes apaisés. Tu es tendre avec moi. Je tiens tellement à toi.

**Temps couvert**

Nous nous disputons. Conflit. Tu es blessant. Tellement blessant.

**Temps clair**

Certains savent. Ils sont compréhensifs. Je suis heureux.

**Temps couvert**

Certains savent. Nous méprisent. Veulent parfois nous séparer. Notre malheur. Je ne veux plus être triste. Pas comme avant. Pas seul.  
Seul toi a le droit de me blesser.

**Fais-moi la pluie**

De me rendre heureux.

**Fais-moi le beau temps**

Ta présence comble mon existence, ton absence cause mon désarroi.

**Fais-moi l'ombre et la lumière**

Je te suis lié. Je te suis dépendant. Tu m'es précieux, et tu le sais. Alors.

**Fais-moi l'amour et l'enfer**

**

* * *

**.  
**Artemis : je sais c succint et je l'ai fais en un jet (mais re-corrigé pr ce qui est du français :p) Dites moi, qu'en pensez vous ? J'aime le nouveau system de reponse aux reviews ! Si vous n'avez jamais reçu de reponse directe et rapide de l'auteur, c'est l'occasion d'essayer, lol !**

Affectueusement. Un auteur devoué à ses lecteurs (alors reviewer ! lol)  
.


End file.
